Sky's The Limit
by Rubywings732
Summary: Broken angels mend through fixed sins. Awoken bodies reanimated by tired souls. The world has gone dark but hell has just been lit. Truth be told that of all the things that could happen, this was the least expected. A virus, one in which is killing off most of the world's population. A slow agonizing march that we are left to watch. (More Info Inside) Pairings ensured! -
1. The Little Things

When the video is posted on YouTube it's an instant hit. Within days everyone's talking about it, 'Have you seen the 'Scared Bird-Kid' video? It's really freaky At first I thought it was a joke, but it looks so real.' 'It's defiantly fake, but still scary.' "who is she? Do you know who she is?" "Who is the scared Bird-Kid?"

"No One Knows..." Maybe it's a weird/clever trailer for a new horror film? Maybe it's a viral add for something. A new company or a product line? Or maybe, just maybe it's real. There's something about it. Something about the kid. No 6-year-old is that good of an actor. And if somone's playing a trick on her, their really sick and they've done a way too good of a job. Who would deliberately scare a young kid that much? Even after every thing that happens, when the whole world changes forever. when people realize the video was'nt a hoax, but the beginning of the end. People will remember the Scared-Bird-Kid. Her terrified, poor face. It's like the last thing everyone saw before the lights went out.

She sat on an old mattress, a video camera in hand. It's clear she's been crying for ages, her eye are red and raw. Her face streaked with tears. She's shaking uncontrollably and her teeth are actually chattering. You could hear them. It would be funny if it was'nt so weird to be honest. She can hardly get her words out. Fear. "They're coming. You might not believe me, b-but swarms of infected!" The girl cries, her free hand slams itself hard onto her mouth. Green eyes dart to the left as she held her breath before letting out a small whisper.

"Oh, no..." Then as if a gun was shot the door behind her groaned under a heavy force. Snarling echoed through out the small space. This is where people viewing the video would scratch their heads. The girl who discarded the camera on the bed...had dark orange/red wings. Small, yet fluttering attachments that were ruffled in fright. A scream erupts the small girl, the barrier splintered and hands emerge. Hands, fingers missing and blood stained.

Oozing liquid streamed down pooling onto the carpeted floor. Surrounding objects were either ruined by the liquidizing properties, or engulfed in a matter of seconds. Choking back a strained sob, the girl turned to the audiences view. Lips trembling. "Please, save us."

And that's the end of it. People watch it over and over, trying to understand. Within a very short time, 'Scared Bird-Kid' becomes the most watched YouTube Clip ever. over 6 million in one month. Then, for some reason if you try clicking on the video link a window will pull up saying. (ERROR 6.78 Authorized Government Personal only)

So, they took down the video. That's got to stand for something. The day after; the whole YouTube site itself is shut off without any explanation. And the following hours, The internet stops working. Not a connection problem, I mean the whole world is out. It just disappears. That's when humanity finally realizes something really bad was happening.

But by then, we were to late.

Two Years Later= Star sang out from the hallway, "Goodmorning!" Her ear ringing soprano was pretty, but obnoxiously loud and altogether too happy sounding. My eyes slowly blinked open, covering my eyelids were this yellow crap Ashes likes to call, "Eye Snot.'

Lovely title right?

Rubbing it away I pushed myself to a sitting position. The air felt muggy, and I doubt anyone opened a window yet. Nope, still to early. I pulled the cover back and dropped my feet onto the wooden floor. A sharp feeling shot up from the ground and into my leg. Breathing sharply I stated through gritted teeth;

''Good God that's cold." I muttered suddenly.

Then on tiptoes I bounced to the small closet and opened the sliding panel. Inside were various things from old radio's to boxes of canned water. Yes, we did over excess on collecting items but hey, better safe than sorry. Back to what i was planning to get, socks. Not the broken novelty lamp I held in my hands. Wait, when did we find this? Oh well, placing it aside I crouched down. Rummaging through waste baskets and the occasional spider that decide to pop up. Mini heart attack why would yah? Till I found a lovely pair of foot warmers! (You have to enjoy the little things in life, good thing I watched, _ZombieLand TM_ before this all happened) Leaning forward I slipped the cloth onto my feet, toes wiggling at the warm sensation. Oh, a hole. Bringing my left foot up I could barely see the outline of a 4 by 2 inch wide cut. "Could be worse" I sighed dejectedly .

Leaning back on both hands I brought myself up-ward, my toes shifting in their confined space. Letting out a small breath, with quick pace I walked over to the window. It's brown curtains created a ghostly glow surrounding it on the white wallpaper. Which was peeling down too the floor if I may add.

Reaching out with a gentle hand, I slowly undid the latch. Slipping in both hands till the wood broke free. Dust sputtered in and I waved my fingers back n' forth to rid the particles. Outside, well much like everything else. The world is in flames, the city we took shelter in. The video, the warning...Lost, we failed them. Today, it's the seventeenth of February. It's been a while since we've been outside I mean. looking out on this old window for It may be the last.

Side glancing behind me, my bedroom dark; the creatures have knocked down the electricity lines long ago. And no one brave enough would even go to the lobby and start up the generators, shoot I would'nt blame them. I scoffed.

"Nope, not me." Staring down towards the empty city right outside this complex, I tensed. A memory decide to peak it's in tress into my self conscious.

Droves of creatures, crawling over the mud and gunk ruined by their dreadful approach. The origin story is long and tiring. I wish not to re tell that tale, anytime soon that is. Basically these things are like nothing I've ever seen before. And trust me when I say that; I've seen some crazy crap. Disgusting, Abhorrent creatures. From afar, they appear to be wounded soldiers returning to the city. To live again in harmony with their own families. Perhaps with news of victory, of course no one but a fool would believe that sickening facade.

The sluggish, blood thirsty advance is easily mistaken by those with a trickle of optimism left in their minds. A wish for the triumphant march of home bound soldiers, like the scenes from old movies. Reality will soon hit the believes, leaving some mad or mentally fathomed that THIS was really real. Not some hormone inflicted nightmare.

These creatures are indeed soldiers, oh yes. But their valiant souls were stolen from them as they fell in battle. Creatures of whom were once what I would of called, friends. Slain and risen again as the enemy. Dead, and yet some how very much alive. From where I'm standing I could see a few dark outlines in the park, bodies slugging around aimlessly in search for food. None there bone heads. Or so I would hope.

I arched my back a small yawn spurt through my lips as I turned around to face the bed. My eyes squinted through the darkness, wait. Was that. Movement? Slowly my feet slid across the floor, hands resting on the wooden end of the large bed. Sizing up the sheets I could barely make-out a indention underneath the covers. Following the trail to the base wood where the blanket panned out and pillows where laid. Seemingly covering 'Someone's head'. Taking that thought in I narrowed my gaze, lips quirking upwards in a level banded smirk.

Crouching low for a split second I soundlessly leaped onto the sleeping form. Arms spread out as I tackled the body. Underneath my stomach I could feel the vibrations from the poor person as it let out a startled yell. Reeling back I braced my head as a fist came down onto my arm. Biting my lip, I wrapped my limbs around the upright form. 'Great, nice one Rue.' I spat at myself mentally. A large hand pulled upward into view; roughly removing the pillow from the person's face. A man, my man. Sappy line but true. His brown eyes shot around the room until the rested onto my small frame that was currently on his lap.

"What. The. Hell. Ruby!" He warned through grim features, brows pointed low. DANGER! My mind told me once again.

I gulped.

He frowned, lines creased through his forehead. I looked downcast, selfish of my actions. With a silent reassurance I mumbled; "good morning." I silently waited my hands clenching for his response. The air around us seemed to bump up two degrees; well to the point a slight blush dusted my cheeks.

A deep baritone chuckle startled me; frantically I peered upward with a slow gaining smile. Laughter then was shared between us, through the hysteria I could barely make out his reply,

"morni-ng' ." Lightly tan arms snaked their way around my waist as he pulled me closer, his chin rested firmly onto my head. Nestling back comfortably, my neck fitting into his chest. Rhythmically I felt his pattered heartbeat, strong and caring. My eyes shot up when a piercing gaze interrupted my thoughts. His fingers raised, grazing nails across my cheek.

"Should I even ask why must you do that?" White teeth grinned, eyes crinkling with amusement at his question.

"Ask what, Shade?" With a shy giggle, i shifted my backside forward; my body turned to him before resting on the crooks on my knees.

The sheets rumpled into a semi circle around my bare legs.. Shade made himself comfortable, crossing his own legs with arms outstretched before me. With an amused smirk; the man grabbed my shoulders with soft assurance.

"Nothing, never mind my heart."

Getting what he meant, I obliged. My brow furrowed, forming well-worn wrinkles as I settled heavily against his lightly muscle toned skin. The first time I'd hear him utter a specific question had been two nights ago, Shade was'nt one for small talk. Well, at least with me he is. The man was a 'retired' Scientist for goodness sake's, most all of his conversations withheld long explanations. Strong relations, reply's and announcements. Inspecting him for a few moments as we sat in silence I let out a muffled sigh. In my opinion he processes things TOO much.

Shade...he should try to tone down things a little. I won't say anything about it; sometimes he's too on point. But, i choose to stick with him, and I will never regret that decision. Never.

I felt soft bow like lips plant themselves onto my own and I leaned into the gesture whole heartedly. After several minutes of our well desired; 'Facebattle' Another pun curtsy to Rick, like living things we had to breath. Gasping in warm air, my neck flushed. The tips of my ears heated to the touch. Twirling an index finger through my hair he sent a small chuckle my way. "Your face is red my dear, platelets flow forces itself through your blood stream in four fifths of a second-" I placed both hands across his mouth to silence his observation.

"Methinks thou dost think too much." The man removed one of the lip coverings and chuckled. Chest leaning out, his noes inches from mine.

"_Hamlet_ Rue? You remember Reading _Shakespeare?" _Breathing in deeply I buried down my face in his large ribs.

"Yes," Responding with a muffled reply, I kissed his skin. "Making fun of me?"

Feet tapped on the back of mine sending a ticklish sensation up my spine which I hid quite well. "Never, just appreciative that you remember me reading that to you." Bringing my hands over our laps, he encased his around my smaller appendages. "Your welcome." Sitting there once more in a developed, comfortable silence. Our heads pressed together, flexing my fingers I whispered.

"We have to get up." I simply told him, my eye lids closing as my left hand gently caressed his blond hair. I felt a light pressure on my noes, when I looked down I could see his lips leave a trail of small kisses down the peak of my face.

"Why must we?" Shade paused, chin raised up to the ceiling looking at something I could'nt see. "Could we not 'sleep in' as one may say?" He continued, eye brows creased with a pleading look in his features. I huffed, my arms crossing across my chest.

"No." After several minutes of persuasion and self promises he gave in.

He pulled me to him once more, my cheek against his mouth while he leaned back into the sheets. "If we are to get up now; we would have to put on clothes I conclude?" Another question, yet this one he was right. I glanced down at my large t-shirt covered body and sent him a small fit of laughter.

"Ok, five more minutes." **(Oh, you guys thought they were...no. LOL I would of too. X3 )**

14 minutes went by before I had properly crossed the room, got dressed and now heading out the door. I was presenting a red tank top with a faded anchor printed on the front, and brown baggy jeans to support. Still kept the socks on, I don't want to freeze. My hand reached for the door handle before I turned half way to give Shade a once over.

The man had plopped himself back into bed, and that means; He's asleep. For sure. Smirking I pushed out the wooden frame and stepped out into the dark hallway. Closing the door behind be with a dull 'click'. It was dark. My feet slapped against the wood flooring, eyes squinting against the ominous surroundings of our 'Home' made the setting even more creepier. We had taken refuge in this hotel of the course of 2 months ago.

The thought still startles me on how long we've been here. Here, everything was practically falling apart. No house keepers, sweepers, or the sort. Just us that we know of so far, not counting the man we saw four rooms over. We had a bad run in with the guy; basically he's dead to us. Harsh as it sounds it's true.

The walls of our dwelling all are a dirty cream, and red-wood flooring held everything together. Fingers grazed the chipped wall paper, focusing on faded picture frames that passed by me while I walked. Faces of people I did'nt know, kids tumbling mid-flight from a swing set. Probably a family lived here once from the looks of it. But, with the odds of everything their probably long dead. I paused, my fingers ringing around a band that was wrapped around my wrist. Bringing the elastic to my teeth as I pushed all of my curly hair into a single section. Wrapped it with the hair band and pulled the ends till the hold was nice and tight. Swishing my head back and forth to secure it back. Continuing on, my feet sunk into a nice plush material. Suddenly, I felt pressure surrounding my toes and the spot where the sock was torn I could make out a scratchy like fabric. Red carpet. My head held upwards to take in the area. Small candles littered the living room, shadows protruding around the objects creating a ghostly like effect. Like that's what we need, Supernatural beings along with the Dead? "Call the Winchesters if that's the case." I muttered out that last bit.

The room smelled weird, like moldy pizza. If I could even remembered what that aroma was like. Anyways, beside's my odd connection with that memory and the stench of the living space. I'm warning you I'm mental. The past years, my life has been rough. Just as an added bonus the things we're meant to kill, come back. Woohoo, one for the team!

Crossing the stiff carpet I let my hands drag across the leather couch. The material itself on the seat was peeling off here and there. I guess because it's old. To my left a large indention in the wall drew my thoughts. A shape pressed into the wood, litters of cracks lining the mark. Dragging upwards for several inches before stopping. Someone or something was thrown here. Sighing a bit, forgeting the adnormalty as quickly as the thoughts came to mind. My arms wrapped around themselves and rested against my chest.

Before me a barricaded object, it's box shape stood out against the walls flat surface. Nails littered the covering, peering close enough I could see a reflection on the other side. Of what once was a window. This reminded me of a question brought up by Ashes about a week ago.

_/"Closing off the window will keep the meanies out?" She had asked, her green doe eyes glimmering with curiosity. I had looked down at the small girl, he wavy red hair framed around her face in a sort of halo. I could'nt lie to her; the child knew about our situation better than the rest of us. She was smack dab in the middle of this problem just like me. Opening my mouth to speak I then was curtly interrupted, a woman around my height walked in. He shoulder length blondish brown hair bounced with each step. Green eyes bright in the sun's setting act. The lights around us dimming their performance from the days end. "_

_Yes, it will, Ash' ." Replying with a light tone of voice, the woman leaned down to pat the girl's head. _

_"You did'nt have to tell her that you know." I whispered harshly, a loose curl unraveled it self into my view; watching the strand a split second before blowing it away. The brown haired avian American sutured back into where I was sitting, in her hands two glasses of water one in which she handed to me. Saying my thanks she sat down at my side. The leather couch dipped low, jaw clenched from the sharp 'twang' the broken springs produced. _

_We both winced. _

_"Do you really think telling her is the best thing?," Pausing to compose herself, she shifted her hips to face my direction. Both my gaze and her's staring at each other. Her back slouched, the ball of the cup rested wobbly in her hands.\_

_"I-I don't want this to trigger anything, with just settling down an' all." I nodded slowly, tipping the drink to my lips I sipped the cool liquid down. 'Just like me.' I had repeated, yes of course. With the experiments and all. To be used as a simple lab rat for their conclusions, then only to be set free a world of chaos? Opening my mouth to speak again, an audible 'Crack' echoed through the apartment. A sharp intake into my lungs brought me back to reality, _

_Then i had noticed a tall figure securing the boards. Hands gripping the wrench as muscles did their work to tighten the screw. _

_Red hair tied in a pony tail, messy but upright. Tired purple eye's barely seen from our way as the man turned to us. His figure; yellow muscle shirt, tan knee shorts, and brown flip flops. He'd been twirling the wrench in his hands for several minutes. _

_"So, 'miss princess' here told my sister anyways?" Frown lines creased across his forehead. Angry. Star sighed, clenching her cup tighter. "Look, she did'nt say anything. Alright?" Firmly a clank was heard as she placed down the drink on the table. I peered between the two, unable to decide whether of not to intervene. "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that when I saw Ash's face." His noes uplifted in my directing, staring me down with a small burst of rage. I could feel the emissions deep in my bones. _

_Giving him a blank expression, I took another gradual drink from the beverage. I could see his jaw close._

_"She. Was. Crying." He said through clenched teeth, legs locked. I took another slow sip, lowering it from my mouth to look down at the empty bottom. "How do you think I felt when she brought up that she knew. She knew, the real reason why we're locking ourselves up like this." _

_You could cut the air with a dull knife because the tension was so thick. Beside me I could sense rather than see Star's aggravation. Her hand's clenching around the tails of her cargo pants. _

_"Rick," She paused, her actions to stare up at him. "Ash came in questioning the build, Ruby was jus-"_

_"oh, so that's going to convince me." He dared, leaning down to eye-level with us. "Trying to persuade a small girl that we were quote, 'Keeping the meanies out' when likewise Ashes thinks that were going to be trapped again!" Ricky's voice rose to a loud whisper, his tone laced with venom. "_

_It makes me sick that you actually could convince a small child, even. That we could be safe, when all of her life she's had to live in a cage. Back at the labs, Ash never saw light." Bending down on both knee's his eyes squinted in my direction, an index finger pointing at us in turn. _

_"Star, you got to have a year's leave when you were eight years old, and where did you escape to?" _

_The woman looked to her bare feet, her toes clenching several times. _

_"England." _

_He just stared at her, crossing his hands between his legs. "Just because you were good, does'nt mean that you can have the upper hand." Ricky hissed, a semi growl escaped his lips. "And you," This time I jumped at the sudden rise in his voice, almost barking at me. My back had pressed hard into the couch, my cup shaking. _

_"To think I trusted you. When all along you were with that, White Coat." Taking in this information, my neck closed up. 'Shade' I thought simply, eyeing down the hall way. "He was-no IS one of those bastards that experimented on us remember!" Rick half shouted, his face growing nearer. "I just, can't seem to get it through your thick scull how wrong this is." Taking both sets of hands, Rick brought them up and held by head. Patterned thumbs worn with callouses pressed hard into my head, a sickening crash echoed the room. _

_I dropped my cup._

_Tears pooled their way into the corner of my eyes. Closing each eyelid to halt their advance, salt burned to the ridge of my nose when one escaped. I was'nt scared of him, not one bit. It was just the thought of his feelings toward shade and myself. My stomach did somersaults. I could feel his breath as the 18 year old man leaned in to say something. Only to be cut off. _

_"You. Son of. A bitch." Just as I turned to Star, her fist whirled through the air and connected with Rick's face. With a resounding 'Crash' my attention whirled to the right just in time to see the red haired mutant hit the wall. Cracks broke apart, surrounding him in a circle. Paper littering the floor around him as pieces fell. I blinked several times to register what had happened. So, Ricky just had his butt-er face whooped. Flew across the room, and BAM K.O? Assuming as such with a minor childlike reaction, I brought the consideration back to my friend._

_"Star, are you alright?' Pressing down the couch, I readied myself to stand. The woman pushed me down, my gaze following her as she passed me. _

_Her hand shaking, fingers bouncing on each other as a blast of air seeped through her teeth. She winced silently, only so that I could hear. "_

_Why did you do that!" I could make out between the cursing that the over turned man gave off, I behold-ed Ricky's slumped form. Dependent on the wall behind him for support. Star's frown deepened, advancing on him. "Because," Hair sprawled out between her shoulder blades, and with both arms she reached out to grab him again. But was grid locked in place. _

_Her gaze stared past us both to a point her eye's could travel on forever. I double took the room before I too leaned over the couch. Arms stretched to inspect whatever it she was watching. 'Oh no.' I gulped rather loudly, and who ever close enough could plainly hear it as I swallowed. There, standing with the authority of a whole task force. A 17 year old woman with long, very long jet black hair. Reaching two inches past the middle of her spine. Tan short-shorts and a lightly black Hugo tank top, her feet bare as well. Both arms set at the crook of her waist, fingers tapping at the situation. Icy baby blue eyes took in with a blank expression._

_My face dead panned._

_It was Kori._

**(Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long, basically this is like the Pilot to the first book out of the Trilogy, So. With every aspect of problems going on the outside, tensions have been rising far beyond the breaking point. The question is, will it get resolved. Thanks for the support and patience. Oh, and that song I added is what I could picture being the opening to this book per-say, you'll find out why in the next up coming chapters. Anyways, BYE My feathery friends!**

**-RW)**


	2. Secrets Left In Silence

"Why, did he..."

I trailed off, looking straight ahead with my mouth stretched into a straight line. Pondering back on the whole situation. Eye's shifted back and forth, analyzing the wooden covering. There where embedded marks lining the sides. Deep scratches that drew from the front to the back wall. I stepped forward a few inches to rest my hand on the board. Fingers trailing across the wood as I took a settle breath. My gaze drifted to the floor, my curly bangs shielding my face.

_"What is going on here?" She asked, teeth clenched as her fingers tapped against her hips. Star's frown twitched turning to the woman in advance of her. I grabbed hold of the couch again, my chin rested against its surface._

_"I handled it." Star spoke in defense, her right hand holding a collapsed Ricky to the wall._

_"W-well see where your so called handy work got you before." He choked out, the woman directed her force further into the wall. Ricky winced as a hairline like crack protruded behind his head._

_"Stop this." Kori commanded, her foot slapped against the carpet and I ducked down. Swallowing I lowered my body till I was resting onto my chest, arms pressed inward; feeling my elbows touch my ribs. The black haired teen walked into my line of sight, her hair flowing in her wake. "This isn't the way we decipher things," Her posture straightened, head cocked back to face me. A small smile played on her lips. "Do we not?"_

_I swallowed deeply._

_Shaking my head furiously she then nodded towards me. Directing her return advancement on the other two. Her stance changed again, this time; a more relaxed state. Kori's hands fell to her sides and she then leaned on her feet. She must of been smirking because I heard the defendant 'tisk' that came from her. "Ricky; Stand up." A tone came from Kori, her shoulders rolled forward when she flickered thin fingers towards the fallen mutant. I pushed down on the couch to peer over from the lower spot I laid I could only make out Rick's feet shakily rise. Helped along by a grumbling Star whom I suspected gave him 'The Stink-eye' in the whole process._

_With the punishment surely to come I still evenly stared back at the three people. A frown etched into my face. I could hardly see the wavering man, his long hair dangled around him in a semi-sort of cage. One that could possibly shield him from the intending wrath he was soon to get. Scooting upward, I got myself to a standpoint, never taking my eyes off of the three figures. Kori started forward, from behind I could blatantly see her shoulders tense up right before she spoke, "What is your malfunction?" The woman hissed dangerously, and my feet clicked. All her amusement has left the buildings folks._

_With that thought I found myself darting across the way, I sped down the hall to a dank room to the left. Across from my own, where Shade currently slept. Pushing open the door just in time; because when I sunk down onto the bed. Arms snaking their way around a sleeping girl. I shielded her, and Ashes in-turn heard nothing. Then did the yelling start, and it didn't stop neither._

I breathed in a slow breath, my eyes never wavering from the boards as I thought through that afternoon. One of the few situations I'd rather not see happen again. Slowly taking a step back I still stared ahead, eyes glassy and unseeing. Around me the air felt like piercing needles, their points directed to my barrier. Feeling confined I moved away from the window and back into the living room. My eyelids fluttered for a few moments, blinking back the moisture; soon did I realize that tears surfaced. Emotions for me have been hard so to speak. Ever sense I can remember when I become sad, mad, happy or whatever really. These emotions are Strong; more powerful than any of my companions. It's one of the few things in our lives that are weirder than most. hah, lucky me.

Raising a hand I brushed back the tears from my eye lashes and trailing fingers down my face. Alright, maybe I just need to go back to bed. It's not even morning yet after all. Dragging one foot after the other in the direction of the hall way, I paused. That's when I noticed them. There's more now.

The candles.

Several small cups of wax littered the kitchen there wicks shimmering with intense heat. Their shadows created a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Turning around I walked fearfully into the main area. A sharp pain shot through my foot and I jumped back with a wince. Looking down with a slight grimace I bit my lip. Bare feet and bar stools don't mix well if you ram your toe into it. At the action, my skin suddenly prickled. I shivered, the familiar and sudden cold slice of the air around me; my measured breathing out of place.

A sharp intake escaped me in a jet of white condensation. My gaze refocusing and the breeze picked up; a wet sensation at that. The invisible force snapping at my bones, filling my chest with damp cold wind. Clutching the insides of my ribs I backed up into the counter. A lone candle wobbled dangerously and I steady its turning shape.

Thinking on all of the main possibilities of this I then let my mind wine down. Resting my hand on the flat surface I looked up, eyes shifting from normal blue to a reflecting orange shown by the surrounding candles. Now I was irritated.

"Kori..."

That woman, the only one in our entire, flock as it were. She's the only one that has the abilities to bind the temperature below freezing and then some. I swear, it's like wizard magic or something. Oh, I'm not kidding you that are her doings. Why am I even questioning this?

Wait, she's laughing at me...Great.

My expression dead panned as I cast my head towards the bathroom where Kori made her appearance. Tiny fragments of ice fell from around her shattering their selves onto the floor in a series of tinks. Before melting all together. A shimmering mist slowly crept around the small space until dissipating into invisible air. She then leaned her back onto the door frame with a well-known smirk.

'Why.' My self-conscious asked mindlessly in a semi sort of pleading tone. "How many times have I prank-ed you by doing this?" Her sudden question caught me off guard and I flinched. The whole question was laced with sarcasm and I frowned deeply at the sound. I shook my head at her antics, a silly reminder that under her cold exterior the child lives on. Much like the rest of us.

"But seriously," She continued, her monotone expression darkening to the point of concern. "What's wrong?" At that I swallowed, an uncomfortable silence formed between us. The candles glow plastered on our faces. However this didn't sooth the unease that crept into my mind and nestled there.

"Nothing." I muttered, my eyes darting back to the counter. As if something caught my divided attention. Kori sighed out, her gaze lingering to mine as I dared to turn back to her. I straightened quickly.

"Ruby. You were off in your own little world. You seemed, distant, " Pausing she licked her lips with a hesitant stall. "I watched you." Her icy-blue eyes peered past me, the stare following out into the living room ending with a dark smolder onto the barricaded window.

"You seem to be troubled by the looks of it." The sudden whisper caught me off guard and I looked upon her again with a second thought. A look of un washed worry splattered over her features. All that once playful-ness gone again. Like it never was re-surfaced in the first place. I miss it. I don't want to talk to her while she's sad, Kori's the one who laughs the most. The jokes, fun leader whom...

I shouldn't say anything back. I, I shou- "I was thinking again." Banishing all those thoughts I glared hard into the floor, hoping that underneath the tile would melt and I fall though. That wasn't the case, not in this unforgivable life.

At my grim statement my hands found each other and clasped fingers as I stood in the quote on quote judgment-stance (Curtsy of Star for that one) I bit my tongue. Wishing that I'd just kept it shut then saying anything at all. Flinching I whirled up again, following with my eyes on the hand that rested on my shoulder to Kori who stood close now. I gaped; when did she move? "Don't think, everything will be okay." The woman soothed, her hand squeezed my shoulder. Glancing down I figured this is what should be after all. Forgetting your own concerns and concentrate all of your worries to help out loved ones. Or in my case The Flock; my group. That's basically what's been drilled in my mind sense day one of our Escape Plan all those years ago.

Yep. Keep that inner thought a secret.

I side took her and stepped back mustering up a fake smile. "Yeah. I guess so." Kori only nodded, walking past me to the fridge. Resting her back on its chilled surface; she kept on staring. A glimmer of warmth showed in her eyes.

"We will get through this." She reassured. Her head which had been rested back shot up. Timidly I turned at the of creaking floor boards. There a teenage-woman stepped in, she's rubbing both hands across her face. Before a loud obnoxious yawn escapes her lips.

"Morning." Muttering aloud, her sleepy exterior sharping a little as she took in the scene.

"Hey Star." I called out, crossing both arms in a semi-relaxed manner. Star seemed to notice me now and looked back n' forth between Kori and I. I could see her pause.

"Wait. I didn't interrupt anything did-I?" The brown haired woman eyed Kori with a pointed look only to be responded by a light chuckle. Kori smiled, white teeth and all. "

No. Your fine. We're just talking about eating arrangements." Her attention caught mine and she tilted her jaw just a tad for me to recognize what she meant;

you don't have to say anything.

Blinking back with slow acknowledgement I directed myself to my friend. She stood with her arms semi crossed now eyeing around with uncertainty. She was tapping her hand on her leg, both brows scrunched up "I don't think we have much left to be honest." Star spoke quietly her eyes darting back n' forth between us a few moments before crossing the kitchenette to a make shift cabinet.

Basically boxes stacked on each other in a corner. Not too shabby. However, she was right. I reached out and grabbed a lone can. Its surface had a water stained label. Jonny's Peaches Oh, won't this Johnny fellow proud knowing that his products are dwindling? Shaking my head I listened in with Kori as Star spoke again.

"You want me to head out again?" She questioned as her arms fell loosely to her sides. We didn't say anything, just ponder for a full minute. Until she snapped her fingers with an amused chuckle. "I'm taking that's going to be a no sleepy head?" Star said amusingly, leaning over to shake my shoulders. Being jerked back n' forth I pushed my friend back with a laugh. She grinned wildly, grasping a new can, and grabbed three from the bottom.

"Get the knife wills yah? Let's see what treasures are inside these." I smiled.

It was a while yet until Ashes woke up, her sleepy form walking down the hall way. A hand rubbing both eyes. The girl was wearing a loose tank top, cargo pants, and tennis shoes. Ready to take off if anything happened. Well, not now at least. She looks bone tired, I watch as she trudges into the living room. I'm pressing licked fingers to the candles. Diminishing their flames. As I'm doing this several beams of light began to shine through the barricaded windows.

She looks illuminated by their light, bouncing off of her in a series of angles. Ashes frowns, her expression turns sour for a split second; raising up her fingers to block out the light. Smiling in her direction, I hide back a sudden chuckle. But, It was already too late to take back the noise. She heard me. Ashe's head whipped forward and her own smile showed. Looking quite happy to say the least.

Again I'm struck with this feeling; that I'm kinda protective over the flock, but especially over Ashes because I see her as being really vulnerable. Yeah, she was smart, decisive in situations, Kori was said to have raised the child just like her: to be capable and resourceful, strong and smart-That was before I met her. -But, ever since being in this building, I hadn't ever wanted to let her out of my sight. Weird I know, even Kori doesn't like it. My clinginess, there's just Too much risk right now. Fearing, if something happened she would end up trapped somewhere or hurt badly-and it would be my fault

She's smiling though. Bouncing over on tip toes until she's standing beside me. I smile back as her arms worm their way around my waist. "Mornin' Kiddo." Laughing a bit at her action, I leaned down and grabbed her by the shoulders then sat her on the counter. I leveled the girl with open eyes, and her chin rose to meet them.

"Whatcha guys makin'?" Her question was invited; I and my two friends perk up at her bright voice.

"Well, beans and peaches." Kori spoke up crossing over the kitchen area and gestured to the pot on the stove. I followed to look at the food's cooking spot. A pan -not pot- resting over a gas stove burning. Which I was surprised the first time Ricky attempted to get it working, fueling up the stove itself with gas many weeks ago. And it worked, well for us.

Now, there's a mixture of beans simmering inside. It smells good to be honest. And over where Ashes is sitting, she's craning her neck over in our direction. Her eyes are what drew my attention, glimmering bright green with childlike curiosity.

"Wait," I shook my head. 'Glimmering?' I stared past Kori who gave me a questioning look, then back to the sitting Ashes. More light was now shining in and its rays where beginning to reflect off of her eyes.

Oh. Well that's cool.

I turned to the pot my face twisting with a ghosting grin. Star held both arms out defensively, in a karate style pose. Her mouth drawn into an 'O', her brows scrunched up. "What-" I started but she cut me off, leaning over to grab a dish towel and brought it up to her face. I can hear her wince as she did. Stepping forward in concern for a split second before my smile returned.

"It attacked me. Those beans-son-of-a-bitch- decided to pop their crap all over my nose." She yanked back the cloth and whirled around to me.

"Is it red?"

Holding in a laugh I just watch as her eyes narrow crossed to look down at her face. "Well, J-just a tad." At that she frantically rubbed at it with her free hand and scowled something along the lines;

"I swear to God if this scabs over..." Then Star started mumbling while she returned back to the stove. If I could have seen her, she'd probably be giving that pot a growling look. Poor beans, shan't the wrath of an angry mutant. They didn't mean it, they're just mad their being cooked.

To death.

Should I empathize?

Call our new hotline, 706-345-BEAN / Save the Bean Foundation\

'Save them' -John Bean 'The fault In Our Recipe's'

Anyways, forget the beans. And that made up (mental Image of John Green stereotype) I'm hungry. Leaning on the counter, Ashes scoots over so that she's sitting between Kori and I. She began rocking back n' forth, her head cocked to one side watching Star as she worked. For several minutes we all did, silently watching her. Yep, I guess this fully classifies me as a creep. She whirls on us; telling us all in turn to scram. Taking the hint, even Kori; we dashed into the living room.

Now, basically we're shuffling our feet waiting for the food to get done. No telling how long that will take, my guest-a-meant; probably another 12 minutes. More or less. Ashes is twirling around like the true kid she is. Being an 8 year old in this world is hard, and it's good to see her act like this. As she danced around I heard Star (Who had been humming) pick it up a notch and started singing. Not loudly, but we heard her. It was pretty; no real words just a jumble of notes.

I had barely registered the sound of a door opening because of that. I did hear the loud thudding of Ricky's footsteps and glanced up to see him standing there, eyes covered by a large hand. "If you all start singing I might just have to stuff my ears with Cotton balls."

"You will too, jerk-wad." I said hotly, Kori giving him an equal glare. For several awkward moments we stood there in silence before I ended up sighing,

"Morning," Ricky tentatively peaked out from between his fingers. His fox like smirk lying out plainly behind it.

"Morning yourselves," He leaned down a bit to rub Ashes' head who in-turn protested at the act. Swatting at him with both hands, Kori and I laughed at that.

Then, the woman at my side nodded in approval and turned right around back into the kitchen, Ashes following her wake. My eyes scanned the man who was now at my side, his head leaning down to inspect me. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged his shoulders at that and straightened up with a roll of his arm. "You're interesting to say the least." That caught me off guard. Leaning away from him, I crossed my arms in a defensive stance.

"Okay, so what's that supposed to mean?" He shrugs again, giving me a 'Does it really matter' Look.

Frowning deeply now I gave him a depicting glance, looking back to the hall way beyond the man. 'He's really starting to push it.' Giving that a thought I walked back to the bar and rested my elbows on it's cool surface letting out a sigh. "One minute you were scared of me," Closing my eyes I felt Ricky's distant presence near, it was an ominous feeling. "And the next you're okay; with what happen I mean." he pressed on, uncertainty lining his tone. The room felt distinctively cold again, my right hand beating lightly against the counter.

Rolling my eyes a bit, now the movement from my hand shot to my foot; it began to tap as my irritation grew. Being able to stand up to him, to some extent I just let my arms fall to my sides. "I'm still angry with you, if that's what you're getting at." Muttering out those words seemed to cause Ricky to deflate. His stature changed to a more slouched position, scuffling his toes on the edge of the carpet.

I can distantly hear Star snort; "Pop his birthday balloon too while you're at it." I glared in her direction at that, before rolling my eyes.

'This was going to be along morning.' Then a splatter/ sizzle from the pan followed by a yelp. Star's shaking her hand wildly. 'Yep, long morning.'

So, as the morning continues on; slowly but surely the quote on quote, Bear woke from his slumber. Trudging down the hall way with droopy eyelids. His arms outstretched splitting open a rather loud yawn. Smacking his lips open and closed several times. The man became slightly irritated as he scratched at an itch that rested on his shoulder blade. Groaning tiredly, he paced into the living room his head rolling onto his chest.

I was on the couch again, watching him from half closed eye lids. A smile pulled out across my face, I don't believe he's noticed me yet. Oh, yes this could be to my advantage. Sinking down into the couch, my head barely visible over the high rise arm rest. He had stopped in the living room as Ashes had done; looking around to inspect the area like normal, well in his case at least.

Hopefully he won't be too irritated by my leave this morning; I know how he doesn't like waking up to a cold space beside him. My eye brow rose an inch watching the man, he paced to the window and dragged a gentle hand down its face. 'That's the same thing I did earlier. Weird.' Inspecting him from my makeshift hiding spot I slid from my area and tip toed behind him.

"I know your there." He spoke up, his tone hinting with amusement.

'Blast.' My plan has been foiled.

Shooting straight up I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly with an embarrassed chuckle. He chuckled and I can feel the heat rise up in my cheeks. Nether the less, I step forward till my head is resting right below his chin and he circles his arms around me. Grinning up at his face we didn't say anything. It was cold again this morning, and I the damned ice feeling is creeping up my legs again. My eyes shoot around till I find Kori over in the kitchen playing with Ashes. 'No this is normal.'

Shade's face showed warmly staring down past me; his head burrowing closer into my neck. Squeaking under his gaze I pinched his under arm till he let go, an irritated frown plastered almost perfectly. Laughing at his reaction it wasn't long before our companions realized my doing and joined in. He's literally pouting for a few moments until I noticed the slight smirk that appeared and I punched his shoulder.

Swallowing what felt like butterfly's stuck in my throat, I touched his face gently, searched his eyes, stuck by reminiscence, by awe at how much I loved Shade. Reminded again by his small gesture, the flock's amusement. How he'd taken my life by storm and changed me forever-seen through what he had called my; 'Cracked wall' that I've built and to the untouched garden that laid beyond. Cut into my life by a sharp untainted knife without real meaning to.

A real, genuine smile that was tinged with bright emotion spread across my face as i thought of how far we've both have come. I shook my head faintly dragging him with both hands to the bar. Far enough until I noticed Ricky pick himself up off the stool and drag his lumbering body into the main kitchen. I hear him huff as he leaves. Around us I felt the rest of the group still watching from beneath half closed eye lids.

It became quite tense for the course of five minutes till the situation revolved itself. Shade let out a loose whistle darting his eyes from the man across the room to me; I shrugged my shoulders. After what seemed like hours Star spoke, she had crossed the room and grabbed out plastic containers. Watching for a few moments before I got up to help out. With a wooden spoon I separated what little food we had into each bowl and passed them around. Ashes grinned with a bright expression and I rubbed her hair into disarray.

She squealed latching ahold of my hand before I shook her off. Darting back to Star in retreat. It was like this; peacefully I mean. For a few moments we all could get lost in this trance in a sense, to forget what lies beyond right outside our walls. Pushing back lost hopes and dreams; refreshing the now and good times. From the girl's childish laughter to Ricky's smiling after.

It feels odd from time to time. One minute calm and the next you're waking up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. That's what the world is these days.

The beans tasted salty; didn't surprise me through. They've been in those cans for a long while. Well, at least their deaths will satisfy our hunger. Start playing TAPS. Du-Du-duu-

"Rue, are you ok? Your looking sympathetic, while eating beans. Are they bad" I looked up; Kori's staring in my direction with a half sealed smile. Before spooning peaches into her mouth. Star seemed to frown, inspecting her own bowl before shrugging. Everyone chuckled at Kori's accusation and I dramatically rose out my left hand,

"Ode' to these of gassy eatery to comfort thine stomach!" Ashes busted out laughing and I caught a glint of an amusement beam in Ricky's gaze. Shade failed to smile between bites and accidently redirected his fork into his cheek instead. He yelped in surprise; Star and I burst into hysteria just because of his shocked expression.

"Where were you trying to aim there, man? Your pie hole is in the middle of your face hole," She paused as the man glowered at her before continuing. "I don't think you could swallow food with your ear."

I sputtered at her comment; wavering her off with the flick of my hand. "Like you know how to eat properly?"

"I do too!" She whined back, her eyes restricting; attempting to swallow out her mild embarrassment with a menacing regard.

"Really, should I remind you the time you tried to eat a pop tart; with your foot?" I replied rather smugly.

Star's entire face flushed to what I thought might have been a hundred degree difference in her core tempt. "Well, I had too! My hands were tied because of our stupid truth or dare game!" She seemed to smolder in self-pity; peering around to us each in turn. "Common gang; I was stuck in that upside down position for thirty minutes," The woman paused; sinking into the chair she sat on. "Plus the fact I hadn't even eaten that day."

Ricky stammered; clearly he had just recalled something. He placed his own bowl to the nearest flat surface and showed us his pearly whites. "Let's not forget that I was one that offered the food; you had the choice to eat it later and not to humiliate yourself at the time." In her defense Star merely stuck her tongue. And that influenced us in turn to burst into laughter once again; my sides aching at this point.

Our conversations then changed from ranging topics. All in which where tied to happy things. Which I noticed right away with each brought up point. Back then. Wow, long time ago. Seems as if back then is something we talk about frequently now a-days. I frowned between bites, not because of its taste. But the fact that I was once again reminded on how long things have been going on. The war I mean, even though our childhoods weren't exactly sunshine and lolly-pops they were better than it is now. I twiddled my fork around my bowl, smashing the food inside to bean paste. 'All we need now is some Toritia Chips.' My thoughts roamed to the point of food again and my stomach argued back it's thinking,

"Grrrrr." I lowered my head.

By that point three heads shot up hearing the noise. Rather loud if you'd ask me. Star sent me a small smile, one I knew well by this point. There's none left. She tried to seem happy about it each time we ate, telling us that we'd get more next time. However, with each passing day it seems that our stock pile is dwindling to none. It's not our fault, we can't go out there even if we tried! They were out there. Almost as if each and every one of them were waiting for us. If we step one food outside that is.

A crash of thunder boomed it's way around the room, and each of us in turn flinched at the noise. A storm. Arriving rather early this year, but I guess that's good. We do need to drink now and then. And I don't think there's any 7Eleven's open near bye. That my friends is sarcasm, I learned it when I was a wee tot. Let me warn you now in case you have'nt noticed; we frequently use it. Oh, my bad. I'll stop breaking the fourth wall. (That's PinkiePie and Doctor Who's job's) And before you ask, yes I have watched some of those programs a while back.

Staring up at the windows I blinked. We could hear it, the rain. It was splattering down on the walls in pelting splashes. Well, gloomy really does sum up our lives. My mind kept going back to the idea that their right there, the Monsters. Possibly gnawing at their own teeth for food. Much like us, however I don't think human flesh will be on my menu. Eww, that's just gross. I related that to my own meal, preferring fork mashed beans over brain matter any day. Yep, and It will stay like that too. Alright, now back to the stituation at hand.

By which I mean things are about to get interesting, folks.

I took a chance by gandering out the window again, tightening my eyes so I could peer out between the cracks. Nope, still couldn't see. Sighing in aggregation I placed my bowl down and crossed the room. The flock's gazes following after. I brought up my fingers to the cracks and pulled onto the loose wood. Much like the other window however this one's view let me see much more. I leaned forward and held my breath. Curiosity got the best of me once again. But, it was a good thing I looked out when I did.

Very bad actually.

I jumped back; eyes open wide. Kori immediately stood up, her own bowl clattering to the floor. Its contents spilled in riveting puddles.

"What is it?" She questioned sternly, her hands clenching at her sides. The woman did'nt seemed fazed at all by her dropped food. I shot my head back to her, swallowing deeply before speaking.

"There's more," I said simply, pointing with a weak hand back to the window. Kori shot past me, takig my place to where I was looking earlier. "And they've brought company."

Kori's shoulders tensed. There, two stories below where about 6 walkers, but accompanied by them where two much larger individuals. They stood like frozen shoulders, their jaws slacked. Silent groans escaping them, in my head I could hear them. The rain did'nt deter them, still they where there. Glowing eyes, large bodies. And oh did they look intimidating. Wouldn't you think that if you saw a zom zom wielding a sword?! Well I did. And about that time someone said what I was thinking;

"Ah shit." Ricky muttered.

**(ANA: Okay everyone that was it for chapter two! Sorry the ending came a bit quick. I personally wish That there'd been a better transition scene but I could'nt think of one. So yeah, it's picking up in the next chapter. Basically so far, Info about Ruby and a bit of an insite about the others. (That will be explained sometime later, I don't want everything to be explained in one sitting. That would'nt be to entertianing.) Anyways, talking smack, bean paste, Ricky's on his man period, and HELLO ZOMBIE/s! Okay Until next time, on ward**


End file.
